


Velká Regata

by kratula



Category: Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Taková malá hříčka k Mezinárodnímu dni fanouškovské tvorby, který by letos měl být věnován málo známým fandomům, tak jsem to vztáhla i na méně známe shipy.
Relationships: Many Other Ships Mentioned, Petronel/Uriáš (Anděl Páně)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	Velká Regata

Uriáš ze všech sil držel kormidlo jejich malé loďky a sledoval, jak Petronel zápasí s plachtou.

“Dávej pozor!” zaúpěl anděl, když se pod nimi plachetnička divoce rozkymácela.

“Tak za tohle já nemůžu! To oni!” bránil se Uriáš a kývl hlavou směrem, ze kterého se řítil obří parník. Vlastně hned dva těsně v závěsu jako by se snad honily. Ze všech komínů se valila oblaka kouře a parníky za sebou nechávaly brázdu divokých vln.

“Kolik jich ještě bude?” zavrtěl hlavou Petronel.

“Spousta můj milovanej andělíčku! Tohle je největší festival hříchu na světě!”

“Tohle je hlavně festival lásky!” opravil ho dotčeně Petronel.

“Momentálně je to hlavně festival chaosu. Zkusme někde zakotvit, než nás někdo z těcho obrů potopí!”

“My jsme nepotopitelní!” mínil Petronel. Možná měl pravdu, ale Uriáš netoužil otestovat v praxi, jak jejich bárka obstojí při střetu s obří lodí.

“Hele, támhle je takové maličké molo!” slitoval se nad ním Petronel a po troše manévrování, provázeného hádkou o to, kdo to vlastně dělá blbě, přirazili ke břehu.

Molo bylo uzoučké, ale bytelné a vedla od něj cestička rákosím k malé pestře pomalované chatce na břehu. Než stačili svou plachetnici přivázat, vyběhla z domečku žena v černém tričku s vybledlým potiskem a začala je zuřivě zdravit: “Ahoj! Ahoj! Co jste zač? Já jsem Fany a vás jsem tu ještě neviděla.”

“My se dřív plavili jenom na pramičce a to je jeden tak vyklepaný, aby ho nepřeválcoval některý parník, že jsme si to ani pořádně neužili.” vysvětloval anděl a Uriáš pyšně dodal: “Ale už jsme se vzmohli na větší loď!”

“Petritáš? To ještě neznám, povězte mi něco o sobě!”

“Já jsem anděl …”

“A on je čert, to vidím sama. Chci váš příběh!”

Petronel se nadechoval k obsáhlemu výkladu, ale Uriáš ho předběhl a v šesti větách odvykládal jejich společnou historii.

“Celý dva filmy a možná bude u třetí! Wow! A dá se to sehnat v Angličtině?”

Na tuhle otázku museli Petronel s Uriášem jen pokrčit rameny: “Možná?”

“Nedáte si trochu limonády? A sendvič? Jíte vůbec tam u vás takové věci?” zeptala se Fany a táhla je ke své chatce.

“Ale proč ne, zkusit se má všechno!” usmál se Uriáš a Petronel se přísně optal: “Je v tom akohol?”

“Není, ale jestli chcete, můžu vám namíchat mojito!”

“Jasně, ale tady Petronelovi jenom panenský!” vyprskl Uriáš. Petronel se po něm uraženě podíval a šťouchl ho loktem do žeber, takže čert málem sletěl z lávky.

Fany si téhle výměny nevšímala, usadila svoje hosty na terase u chaty a odběhla pro ingredience na mojito.

Za chvilku byla zpátky s náručí plnou limetek a začala je před hosty krájet. Petronel ukázal na Fanynčino tričko a zeptal se: “Co je to za pohanské bojovnice?”

“Xena s Gabrielou! Žeru je o svých dvanácti a vždycky na ně mávám, když plujou okolo. Samozřejmě nejsou jediné, které vyhlížím! Mám tady i dalekohled, aby mi žádný oblíbenec neutekl a sem tam narazím na někoho úplně nového, jako třeba na vás dva. Jste rozkošní!”

Poklidné cvrkání cvrčků v rákosí přehlušilo burácení motorů. Fany všeho nechala a pádila na molo odkud zuřivě mávala projíždějícímu motorovému člunu: “Zdar, kluci! Já vás žeru! Pořád jste nejlepší!”

Posádka mírně zpomalila, aby pozdrav opětovala, tak si je Uriáš s Petronelem stačili krapet prohlédnout. Frajeři, jeden měl kudrnatou hřívu, čechranou větrem, druhý téměř vojensky přísný sestřih a oblečení obou bylo jistě velice módní v době, ze které pocházeli.

Fany se vrátila na terasu s úsměvem od ucha k uchu: “Jo, to jsou klasici! Už moje máma je baštila!”

Přistrčila svým hostům tácek sendvičů a vrátila se k přípravě pití.

“A co, že jste tady tak sama?” napadlo Petronela: “Posledně nás vítaly davy lidí v přístavu.”

“Každý si to nejlíp užije jiným způsobem, moje děti teď seděj s kamarády v jedné čajovně s dobrým výhledem na nábřeží, ale já jsem nejradši sama. Vlastně nejsem úplně sama, všude tady po okolí i na opačným břehu je spousta podobných chatiček, větších i menších než moje a taky nějací dobrodruzi pod stanem. Vidíte támhle ten bílý flek, tam bydlí Fanouš – je děsnej blázen do sci-fi a vždycky když nám nad hlavama prosviští loď Spirk, odpaluje rachejtle.

A moje sousedka zas vyhlíží flotilu Johnlocků.”

“Flotilu?”

“Jo, flotilu – je jich hodně, vede je elegantní viktoriánský parník, nejstarší, ale pořád nejlepší, ale každá doba má svůj oblíbený. Ten novej má moc krásnou příď, ale trochu dobabranej zadek, ale stejně ho milujem.”

“A to autoři dovolí, aby se loď plavila v takovém stavu?” pohoršil se Petronel.

“Ale autoři!” mávla Fany znechuceně rukou. “Kdyby to záviselo jen na nich, tak většina z vás žádnou loď nemá.”

Petronel vykulil oči a Uriáš ho shovívavě poplácal po zádech: “Ty naivo, snad sis nemyslel, že tu plachetnici máme od Stracha.”

“Náhodou, nemáte si zas tak moc na co stěžovat. Dal vám k tý kocábce pěknou kostru a aspoň se vás nesnaží potopit.”

Petronel otevřel pusu ještě víc.

“Jo, i takový věci se dějou!” smutně vrtěla hlavou Fany a lila do šejkru obří porci rumu.

“Všimil jste si, jak flekatý byly ty dva parníky, co vás málem smetly? Jmenujou se Wincest a Destiel a pořád se předhánějí, kdo je silnější. Všechny ty skvrny jsou pokusy o zničení, když hrdinům nahonem připsali nějakou holku. Ale bylo to k něčemu? Plavěj se plnou parou dál!

Tahle snaha o potopení nikdy nefunguje, v tom lepším případě vznikne loď nová a ta původní se jen na chvíli trochu zpomalí.”

“Ale přece existují i lodě se smíšenou posádkou.”

“Jasně, že jo. Zrovna v támhleté skupině se plaví tři docela velké.”

Fanny ukázala k mohutnému seskupení plavidel. I na tu dálku šlo rozeznat velkou řadu stylů a velikostí a nad celým konvojem se ještě vznášelo několik vesmírných plavidel.

Uriáš a Petronel zvědavě mžourali do dálky, tak jim Fany půjčila svůj dalekohled a nasměrovala je, kam se dívat.

“Pe .. pe ..ro .. ny! To je teda název - jak z nabídky pizzerie.” ušklíbl se Uriáš a podal triedr Petronelovi.

“Ale jak je nablýskaná!” kochal se jeho andělský přítel.

“Jo, když máte podporu tvůrců, je to jiný kafe!”

“Ale největší stejně není!” poznamenal škodolibě čert.

“To ne, ale jedna z těch velkých je škaredě nabouraná!” poznamenal smutně Petronel, když vracel dalekohled majitelce.

“Celkem čerstvej pokus o potopení.” pokrčila rameny Fany: “Ale obávam se, že nepřinesl kýžený výsledek. Pár lidí sice přesedlo, ale na úplně jinou loď, než asi tvůrci čekali.”

Přisunula svým hostům dvě vysoké orosené sklenice a Petronel bez přemýšlení mohutně nasál brčkem a vůbec nekomentoval složení drinku. Uriáš se spokojeně zakřenil.

“Až se přežene ta marvelácká flotila, budete mít tak půl hodiny klidnou vodu než dorazí Manga eskadra.”

“Tak to abychom to rychle vyžahli Petronelíčku.” pobídl Uriáš svého přítele. Anděl se blaženě usmíval a sledoval hladinu: “Jé, hele tyhle dva nám jsou podobný!”

“Akorát mají mnohem větší loď.” bručel závistivě Uriáš. Na palubě rozměrné jachty si hověl kulatý mužíček v bílém a v rukou měl šálek čaje, jeho hubený protějšek se zrzavými vlasy a tmavými brýlemi držel koktejlovou sklenku. Když zahlédli své kolegy na břehu, zamávali jim, jeden srdečně, druhý blahosklonně.

“Inefa ..infefe … ifl ..” mumlal Petronel: “Jméno té lodi je naprosto nevyslovitelné!”

“Myslíte nevýslovné!” opravila ho Fany.

“Tak nějak.” zamumlal Petronel a Uriáš se zamračil. Tohle nedomyslel, přišlo mu vtipné, že se Petronel trošku opije a uvolní, ale zapomněl, že pak spolu budou muset ještě řídit loď.

Jejich maličkou plachetničku!

“Nebuďte smutný, pane Uriáši!” přišoupla mu Fany ještě jednu sklenici mojita.

“Já nejsem smutný!”

“Tak naštvaný – ale nebuďte ani to! Byla by to nuda, kdyby se tu proháněly jen samý obří lodě. Na ty se krásně dívá, ale málokdy zastaví. Ne jako vy!

A hele, tyhle dva jsou taky sladký!”

Poměrně blízko břehu se z clony rákosí vynořila další malá plachetnice a její osádka začala mávat a pokřikovat.

Uriáš šťouchl do svého přítele: “Petr s Jankem jsou tady! Musíme jít.”

Poděkovali Fany za pohostinství a na poněkud vratkých nohou se vydali po molu ke své lodi. To už kolem plaval i miniaturní historický koráb, na jeho přídi stál muž s loutnou a z plna hrdla zpíval: “Prozraď mi můj pane vážený …!

“Pohni Petroneli, nebo nás předeženou i Věžáci!”

Honem odvázali loď, odstrčili se od mola a vyrazili zpátky do proudu. Jen tak tak, že se nesrazili s říční pramicí obsazenou vodníkem a čertem.

Takhle namazaní by se asi neměli plavit, ale co? Petronel věří a Fany potvrdila, že tenhle druh lodí je nepotopitelný.

Fany jim mávala ze břehu a sledovala jak plachetnici Petriáš následuje celý zástup rybářských člunů, kánoí a dvojkajaků a dokonce i pár nafukovacích lehátek. Úplně poslední se plavil žlutý, gumový člun. Na hluboce ponořené zádi se rozvaloval obtloustlý dědek v trenkách a vpředu zuřivě pádloval hubený, brýlatý mladíček s bradkou.

I tuhle posádku Fany pozdravila: “Užijte si Mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby!”


End file.
